lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Journey to the Pride Lands/Transcript
MUFASA: It is a difficult decision. KION: It is. I have a duty to the Pride Lands. My whole family is there. But I still have more to learn about the Roar. And the Night Pride could use our help. And Rani-- I mean, Queen Rani, she wants me to stay. MUFASA: And what do you want to do? KION: What do I want? MUFASA: Yes, Kion. The decision is yours to make. You must choose the path that is right for you. KION: The path that's right for me. Thank you, Grandfather. RANI: Kion? KION: Rani. Uh, hi. RANI: Have you thought about what I said? KION: You mean about never being welcome at the Tree of Life? RANI: (laughs) That was a while ago. Funny how things can change once you get to know someone. KION: Yeah, it's true. RANI: We really do make a good team, Kion. KION: I know. The Lion Guard and the Night Pride work really well together. RANI: (chuckles) Well, yeah. (whispering silently while looking at Kion) But I also mean you and me. KION: Yeah, we do. RANI: ♪ How are we so different and still so much the same? KION: ♪ Why do I start smilin' when I hear your name? RANI: ♪ At times I think you could be a reflection of me KION: ♪ Still there's something deeper KION AND RANI: ♪ More than what we see ♪ There's a feeling of belonging that's deep down inside ♪ A feeling that's been growing, now we just can't hide ♪ It's a feeling somehow knowing there's nothing to decide ♪ 'Cause when I'm with you it's clear, we're of the same pride KION: ♪ Seems like I have grown up so much since I met you RANI: ♪ Like it's been forever, but everyday is new KION: ♪ We had some great adventures RANI: ♪ We also had some fun KION: ♪ Shame to think it's ending RANI: ♪ Or has it just begun? KION AND RANI: ♪ There's a feeling of belonging that's deep down inside ♪ A feeling that's been growing, now we just can't hide ♪ It's a feeling somehow knowing there's nothing to decide ♪ 'Cause when I'm with you it's clear, we're of the same pride RANI: ♪ You have the energy and drive to take command KION: ♪ You have the patience I always wish I had RANI: ♪ Working together I finally understand. Having you here by my side will help me rule this land KION AND RANI: ♪ There's a feeling of belonging that's deep down inside ♪ A feeling that's been growing, now we just can't hide ♪ It's a feeling somehow knowing there's nothing to decide KION: ♪ 'Cause when I'm with you, it's clear RANI: ♪ 'Cause when I'm with you, it's clear KION AND RANI: ♪ We're of the same pride ♪ RANI: Being queen has been more work than I expected. I really could use your help keeping the Tree of Life at peace. KION: If I've learned anything about you, Rani, it's that you don't need my help. You don't need anyone's help. You're a great leader, Rani. RANI: Thank you, Kion. I want to be a great queen someday, too. And a great queen could use a great king, like you. (looking shyly at him then away) KION: King? BUNGA: Kion! Hey, Kion. KION: Uh, hey, Bunga. What's going on? BUNGA: That's what we've been wondering. ONO: You are all healed now. BESHTE: And the bad guys are gone. FULI: Time to go home? RANI: I've told Kion you're all welcome to stay at the Tree of Life, that I'd like you to stay. FULI: Stay? Kion, are you seriously thinking about staying here and not going back to the Pride Lands? KION: Well, there's peace in the Pride Lands. The Night Pride could use our help. And Rani has become a good friend. BUNGA: So has Binga. BESHTE: I've made lots of friends here too. ONO: It is tempting to stay. The Tree of Life has so much to see. ANGA: Yep. FULI: (sighs) I don't know. ULLU: (Hoots) Queen Rani, Lion Guard. I've spotted a cheetah, making his way up the pass. FULI: A cheetah? AZAAD: Mibinamet! FULI AND RANI: Azaad! (looking surprised at each other) Wha-? AZAAD: Fuli, Queen Rani. RANI: Azaad. FULI: You two know each other? RANI: Azaad's been to the Tree of Life before. AZAAD: Yes. Queen Janna herself healed Azaad after an unexpected fall. She will be missed. RANI: Thank you, Azaad. So what brings you here now? Another unexpected fall? AZAAD: (laughs) No, no. Two travelers asked for directions, and Azaad has shown them here, swift as a cheetah. It seems they couldn't keep up. JASIRI: Azaad! JANJA: (coughs) Wait for us! KION: Jasiri? BUNGA: Janja? I'll stop him. Zuka Zama! (pounces Janja) JANJA: (grunts) Oh, Bunga, get off of me. I'm on your side now. BUNGA: Oh, yeah, I forgot. KION: Jasiri? Janja? What you doing here? JASIRI: It's Zira. She and her pride of evil lions are back. KION: What? FULI: Zira? BESHTE: Oh, no. ANGA: Zira? ONO: She's the leader of some very bad lions. KION: My dad banished them for betraying the Pride Lands. BUNGA: But you roared those lions all the way out of the Outlands. JASIRI: Yes, but they're back now. And now Zira's son, Kovu, and daughter, Vitani, are fully grown. JANJA: Hate to admit it, but us hyenas don't stand a chance against those lions. AZAAD: The hyenas told me all of this. It is why I brought them here as fast as I could, and faster than they could. FULI: Kion? KION: It's up to the Lion Guard to stop Zira and her pride. As long as we have the Mark of the Guard we have a duty to defend the Pride Lands. RANI: I know. You can't stay here, if the Pride Lands are in danger. KION: Yes. And we have to go now. MAKINI: Kion, I think I have to stay. I'm Queen Rani's Royal Mjuzi now. This is my place in the Circle of Life. KION: I understand. I'm sure you'll be a great Royal Mjuzi, Makini. MAKINI: Thanks, Kion. BESHTE: Bye, Makini. FULI: We'll miss you. ONO: Affirmative. ANGA: Yep. MAKINI: Say "hi" to all the Pride Landers for me? BUNGA: We will. RANI: So, Lion Guard, this is goodbye. Thank you, for helping me defend the Tree of Life. I consider each of you a member of my Pride. Fuli, Bunga, Beshte, Ono, Anga. Kion, I know you need to protect the Pride Lands, but I meant what I said before. KION: I know. RANI: You, and your friends, will always be welcome at the Tree of Life. KION: Thank you, Queen Rani. Come on, Lion Guard, time to go. Til' the Pride Lands' end... LION GUARD: Lion Guard defend! RANI: Maybe the roar will return again, someday. KION: Thanks for coming to get us, Jasiri. JASIRI: You saved my family and home more than once. Just returning the favor. AZZAD: Fuli, I understand that you have friends, but having hyenas for friends? JANJA: Woah! (GRUNTING) AZAAD: That seems unlikely. FULI: It's a long story, but they've earned our trust. KION: Ono? Still rememeber all of the moja kwa moja stones on Rafiki's map? ONO: Indeed. The first landmark back to the Pride Lands is a giant lake. BUNGA: Ooh, I remember that. ANGA: Me too. Got it! The lake is this way. KION: We'll need to move fast. It'll take us a long time to go around that lake. FULI: And even longer to get back to the Pride Lands. AZAAD: It is a shame that you're friends are not cheetahs. We could go this way. It would be much faster. KION: Wait, you know a faster way to get to the Pride Lands? AZZAD: But of course. I have travelled much, and know the fastest routes to all the Great Lands. Alsa, I don't think you're hippo friend would fit on the path we'd need to take. BESHTE: Kion, if you need to leave me behind I understand. KION: Before we decide anything, I want to take a look and see. Azaad, show us the way. AZAAD: Follow me. The fastest way is through this canyon. BESHTE: Oh! Tat is a narrow path. BUNGA: Hmm. Hmm. Yeah, I don't think you're gonna fit through there, Big B. FULI: Is this the only way, Azaad? AZAAD: It is the fastest way. The way of the cheetah! BESHTE: Not the way of the hippo. Sorry. JANJA: So, guess we go back and take the slower way? KION: No. If this is the fastest way, then this is the way we're going. Get behind me. JANJA: (LAUGHS) I know what that means! AZAAD: But you can not all fit. How... BUNGA: Just wait. It's Un-Bunga-liveable! KION: (ROARING) BUNGA: (LAUGHS) Gotta love the Roar. AZAAD: Very well. The fast way it is. We will need to cross this ravine. BUNGA: (CHUCKLES) That's deep and wide. Deep and wide! (ECHOES) AZAAD: A cheetah could just leap across. But the nearest land bridge may take days to reach. KION: We need to get back to the Pride Lands as fast as we can. We just need to get across this ravine? AZAAD: Yes. The path to the Pride Lands continues on the other side. But... KION: That's all I needed to hear. BUNGA: Ooh!, ooh! Me first! Me first! KION: (LAUGHS) Okay, Bunga, you first. JASIRI: First? JANJA: First for what? ANGA: You'll see. KION: (ROARING) BUNGA: (LAUGHS) Yeah! KION: (ROARING) BUNGA: That's what I'm talking about! KION: So, who's next? JANJA: Next? Whoa, no way I'm going across the ravine like that! BESHTE: Don't worry, Janja. Kion's learned lots of new ways to use the Roar. ONO: Indeed it's prefectly safe. JANJA: Easy for you to say. You could fly. JASRII: Don't tell me you're scared. JANJA: What? Me? Scared? (SCOFFS) No way! JASIRI: Good. Go ahead Kion. KION: (ROARING) JANJA: Wait, wait, wait! It's just that I don't wanna fly! BUNGA: See, that wasn't so bad, was it? JASIRI: It was fun. JANJA: Yeah. Better than all the other times Kion's roared at me. KION: (ROARING) BESHTE: Poa! (LAUGHING) KION: Fuli? Azaad? AZAAD: We can cross the ravine like cheetahs. Yes, Fuli? FULI: Yes. AZAAD: Mibinamet. FULI: Huwezi! ONO: So, Kion. how will you get acrosss? KION: Like this. (ROARING) (WIND BLOWING) BUNGA: Un-Bunga-lievable! KION: Okay, Azaad. We're across. Now which way do we go? AZAAD: This way. BUNGA: Fuli sure seems happy to see that Azaad guy again. BESHTE: It's like Kion and Queen Rani. They're really good friends you know. KION: Yeah. Really good friends. AZAAD: Here we turn and follow the river bed to its mouth. FULI: Is it far? ANGA: Farther than I can see. AZAAD: If you were all cheetahs, we could make it before the sun sets. KION: Oh, I think I can get us there way before sunset! First, we need to get this dead tree into the riverbed. BESHTE: Okay! Twende Ki... KION: Don't worry, Beshte. I got it. (ROARING) BESHTE: Poa. Guess you didn't need my help after all. BUNGA: Oh, yeah! Kion's new Roars make him a one-lion lion guard. KION: Guess they kind of do. Okay, now, we're going to ride that tree down the river. AZAAD: But, there is no river. KION: Not yet. Hope you two don't mind getting wet. (ROARING) (THUNDER CLAPS) JANJA: (YELPS) AZAAD: Hmm, afaird of thunder, hyena? JANJA: Me? Afarid? No way. (RUMBLING) BUNGA: (LAUGHS) Kion roared up a river! KION: Now, everyone hop on the tree and hold on tight. We're gonna ride the tree down the river. AZAAD: Must we? JANJA: What? Afarid of water, cheetah? AZAAD: Azaad is never afarid. It is simply that cheetahs and water do not get along. FULI: See? It's not just me. KION: Here comes the water. Everybody, get on! BUNGA: Zuka Zama! FULI: (SIGHS) Here we go. KION: Hang on, everybody. ALL: Woah! BUNGA: This is un-Bunga-lievable! ONO: They look like they're having fun. ANGA: Most of them. JASIRI: You okay, Janja? JANJA: (GROANS) I think I like it better when Kion just used his Roar to blasst us back to the... (GAGS) Outlands. FULI: Thanks for helping us find our way, Azzad. I'm sure this part isn't much fun for you. AZAAD: I do prefer my adventures to be less soggy, but I am pleased to having this adventure with you. BUNGA: Isn't this great? And look at all the waves up ahead! AZAAD: Must we? (ALL SCREAMING) ANGA AND ONO: (YELP) KION: Looks like this is as far as we go. BUNGA: Aw, too bad. That was fun. KION: What do you think, Azaad? Fast enough for you? AZAAD: Almost as fast as a cheetah. KION: Great. Now, let's keep going. BEAU BLACK ¶''Life has a way of circling around'' ¶''Starting your day on different ground'' ¶''(As you move on)'' You don't slow down ¶''(As you move on)'' There's still ways to go. ¶''Yeah you go-oh-oh-oh-oh'' ¶''Yeah you go-oh-oh-oh-oh'' ¶''Yeah, you can push yourself'' ¶''Try something new'' ¶''Go ahead and find your limits'' ¶''See what you can do'' ¶''(As you move on)'' You don't slow down ¶''(As you move on)'' There's still ways to go. ¶''(As you move on)'' You don't slow down (As you move on) There's still ways to go. KION: (ROARING) ¶''Yeah you go-oh-oh-oh-oh'' ¶''Yeah you go-oh-oh-oh-oh'' AZAAD: This, is the Great Stone Wall. We are not far from the Pride Lands now. But the Wall is too large to climb. The cheetah way is to run around it. KION: I think I can find us another way. Or make one. BUNGA: Oooh, whatch'a gonna do, Kion? Blast a hole through it? KION: Maybe. BUNGA: Yes! The Roar can do anything! FULI: The Roar can't solve everything, Bunga. We don't even know what's on the other side of that wall. BUNGA: Pfft. Doesn't matter! The Roar can handle it. Right, Kion? KION: Probably. Fuli, Zira and her lionessess may have already attacked. We need to get to the Pride Lands as fast as we can. So, stand back. FULI: Okay. Take a look? KION: (ROARING) ANGA:Uh-oh. The Great Stone Wall is holding back a Great Big Lake! KION: (ROARING) ANGA: Stop roaring! Stop roaring! FULI: What? KION: Heyvi kabisa. (ALL GASP) KION: Everyone, stay behind me. I can handle this. (ROARING) BUNGA: Oh, good one, Kion. Now what do you do? KION: Not sure. But I don't think I can... Uh-oh (ROARS) ANGA: The kilpspringers They're right in the path of the water! And, hyraxes? They'll all be in danger if that water floods the valley! KION: Fuli? FULI: On it. Keep Roaring. Ono, Beshte, see if you can fix the rock wall. BESHTE: On it. ONO: Affirmative. FULI: We need to clear the Valley in case the wall can't be saved. Bunga, Anga, hyrax duty. BUNGA: You got it. Anga, gimme a lift? ANGA: All right. Anga lenga! FULI: That leaves the klipspringers to us. Follow me! Huwezi! AZAAD: Mibinament! JANJA: But, uh, shouldn't we be helping ourselves? JASIRI: Janja, you're one of the good guys now. Come on. JANJA: All right, all right. BESHTE: How's it look, Ono? ONO: Not good. Kion's roar smashed a big hole in the Great Stone Wall. Fixing it won't be easy. Nowaza, nowaza, nowaza... Yes, I got it. Beshte, we'll need to gather all the rocks the Roar made when it smashed the wall. BESHTE: I can do that, What's the plan? ONO: We're going to use the Roar to fix what it broke. BUNGA: Zuka Zama. Hold still, hyraxes. Coming Up! Hup! hup! hup! ANGA: Coming down. BUNGA: Woah! AZAAD: Go, go, go! FULI: Come on, move it! JASIRI: Keep them all running in one direction! JANJA; Sure thing, Jasiri! Hey, being a good guy is just like being a bad guy. Execpt you don't try eating everything you chase. KION: (ROARING) Ono, any luck? ONO: Yes, we have a plan, but we need you to keep roaring. KION: (ROARING) ONO: Beshte, now! Start pushing the rocks into the Roar's path! BESHTE: (GRUNTS) ONO: It's working! Beshte, keep pushing. We need enough to cover the hole. BESHTE: (GRUNTS) BUNGA: The hyraxes are safe and sound. JASIRI: The klipspringers too. ANGA: Looks like Kion, Beshte and Ono could use some help. FULI: Right, come on. KION: (PANTING) Can't keep it up much longer. (ROARING) ONO: Hang on, Kion. Help's on the way. BESHTE: (GRUNTS) (ALL GRUNTING) BUNGA: (GRUNTS) (BOTH GRUNTING) ONO: Okay, Kion, the rocks are in place. Now! It worked! (ALL CHEERING) KION: (EXHALES) Thanks, everyone. I thought I could solve all of our problems myself, but I was wrong. Nothing can replace the Lion Guard working together as a team. Not even the Roar. We make a great team. All of us. JANJA: Being a good guy ani't so bad. KION: Guess we need to take rhe long way around after all. AZAAD: Do not worry Kion. As I said, the Pride Lands are not far from here. We will be there soon. JANJA: Hey, this place looks familliar. JASIRI: It does. AZAAD: Yes. We have reached the Outlands. ANGA: Yep. And Look. ONO: I see it. too! FULI: Pride Rock. BUNGA: We made it. BESHTE: We're almost home. KION: Yes. The Pride Lands. But we can't stop now. We need to find Zira and stop her. Till the Pride Lands end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! (CHORUS VOCALIZING) Category:Season Three Transcripts Category:Transcripts